


A Lack of Celebration

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [50]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Family Issues, Married Couple, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Brody decides to visit her family and share the news of her marriage.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 3





	A Lack of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Brody felt her stomach twist and turn with the waves as Ol’ Kickass moved closer and closer to the docks. Her left hand shook while she held onto the silver wedding ring that dangled on the chain around her neck.The auburn pirate began to fidget with it as she tried to calm herself down. Her nerves were all over the place and her breathing wasn’t doing much better. It seemed like it would never end until she dealt with this reunion. 

Over five years had passed since she left her hometown and now she was back. Hoping to reconnect with her family even for a moment and share her happiness in the path she had followed in her life with the Ericson Pirates. Sophie had decided to give her chance at happiness with her blood family a chance; that choice had played a bigger effect on Brody’s heart than the auburn had suspected. Maybe if she went there and showed her mom how happy she was then it would strengthen their bond. 

“Hey. You doing okay?” Mitch asked as he made his way to stand beside her. His brow furrowed as he looked at her. 

“Y-Yeah. I’m just a bit nervous.” Her voice shook as she tried to smile. “I haven’t seen my mom in a long time and now that we’re married...” She took a deep breath. “I wanna tell her in person. With my father out of town this is my best chance.” 

Mitch nodded before taking her hand. His fingers gently wrapped around hers as he rubbed his thumb against the top of her hand to help soothe her nerves. “It’s going to be okay.” His voice was calm and comforting. “We’ve been through way tougher shit than this on the seven seas and we got through that. I’m sure your mom will be happy to see you again.”

Brody smiled warmly over at her love, giving his hand a quick squeeze as they watched the ship pull into port. The two quickly helped the others get the ship docked and after a few quick goodbyes they were off and heading out into town. The crew wished them good luck as they left, shouting encouraging words and advice until the couple was out of sight.

They slowly made their way through the town. Brody’s anxiety steadily grew as they drew closer to her old home, reaching a peak when she spotted her childhood home. It was a small brownstone house. A simple lawn covered the area around the house with a wrought iron fence in front. Leaves and vines that held small buds of purple flowers curled around the fence.

“You ready?” Mitch looked over at his wife with the gentlest smile. His eyes were concerned yet strong, determined that this would go well.

Brody took a shaky breath and gave a short smile to him before nodding. Her hand gave a quick rap against the door. 

“Yes. Who is it?” A familiar voice called out. 

“It’s Brody.” 

The door quickly flung open revealing a middle-aged redheaded woman. She ran forward, wrapping Brody into a hug as she let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, you’re back!” She pulled away and studied Brody’s face, her hand ever so gently placed on her daughter’s face as she took in the face she hadn’t seen in years. “Come on in!”

She walked inside, guiding the two to a quaint room with a few places to sit. Books and different knicknacks covered the shelves and table. She motioned for them to sit down before getting some tea ready. Brody looked around the room. Nothing had changed these last few years - everything seemed the same. Except for the pile of letters she presumed were her own that she had sent home over the years. 

It was such a staggering pile of letters. Brody felt her heart warm at the sight knowing that her mother had kept every single one she’d sent. As they drew nearer, she noticed that the paper of the letters was worn down and crinkled with dried splotches of ink. It was clear her mother had read and reread her letters.

“It’s been so long.” Her mother’s voice called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah. It has been. Sorry about that. I was in the area so I’d thought I’d visit.” Brody’s voice tightened with nerves. She wasn’t sure how this conversation would go.

“Oh. You’re only here to visit?” Her mother’s voice was layered with disappointment. It was obvious that she had wanted this to be more than a quick visit. 

Brody's heart rate quickened as she glanced around the room. Her blue eyes landed on a desk where she noticed a scroll with the warden’s seal laid beside it. It was a sight that she had seen many times in the past, a scroll that seemed to almost hold her future, laid out by her father and sealed with the symbol as his title as warden, the title she’d always been told she would one day take. It was a future she had dreaded and grown sick over.

The sound of the tray settling against the table drew her attention back to her mother who sat across the couch on a small armchair. Her green eyes stared at the two pirates in silence, holding a plethora of emotions that all fought for dominance in her gaze. “So… Who is he?” Her mother's eyes studied Mitch while she poured the tea. Her tone made it obvious that she was wary of him.

“Well.” Brody gently grabbed Mitch’s hand, intertwining it with hers. “He’s actually the reason I came back. I had to tell you in person.” She looked at Mitch with a loving smile. Her eyes made his heart melt as he looked deeply into them. “This is Mitch, my husband.” 

The tea pot slammed down as her mother’s eyes shot up towards her. Brody looked at her mother’s shocked expression then down at the table. A thin hairline crack could be seen running across the frame of the teapot.

Her mother’s eyes fell upon the chain around Brody’s neck that displayed the silver ring. A thin frown pulled on her lips before it disappeared behind a friendly expression. “Your husband? He seems…” Her mother’s eyes darted slightly back and forth, her face scrunched as she tried to find something positive to say. “Nice.” Her voice sounded pleasant but her gaze said otherwise. “So,” She slid the teacup across the table to Brody, “Does that mean you two are settling down?” Her voice sounded hopeful. “Live here or in a town nearby?”

“N-No. We’re umm… going to continue life at sea. The group we run with has grown to be like a family to us and we enjoy traveling on the seven seas.”

“As pirates.” Her mother’s voice sounded sad and filled with judgement as she focused on pouring the next cup of tea. Sliding it across to Mitch, she looked up. “I thought after five years you would grow out of that phase, come back to your senses and live a normal life. A life like the one your father and I worked tirelessly to set in place.” 

Brody’s eyes widened with shock before she looked away, her face downcast. “I hated my life here. Father wanted me to live a life he had planned out, not caring whether it was what I wanted.” Her gaze shifted upwards. “My anxiety overwhelmed me. It felt like I couldn’t breathe, that I was trapped with no escape as all eyes focused on me. Neither of you seemed to care though. All you wanted was for me to have the life that was set before me. But it wasn’t the one I wanted - so I decided to live my life.” Her hand tightened around Mitch’s who continued to rub circles into it. “I’m happy with the Ericson Pirates. When I’m with them, I don’t feel the burden of expectation, the weight of performing perfectly only to be judged by those around me. I’ve found acceptance and I found love. I thought you’d be happy for me.” 

“Happy that you married a pirate?” Her mother’s voice swirled with disapproval. “Happy that you became the very thing your father fights to eradicate?” Her glare caused Brody’s stomach to turn as she felt tears prick her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, Brody. It's time you grew out of this phase and came home.”

“Now hold on a minute-” Mitch snapped, pausing when he felt Brody place her hand on his arm.

Brody suddenly stood up. “I just came to tell you about my marriage and share my happiness, but it's clear you don’t care.” Tears misted her vision as she rose up from her spot. “I should go.” 

“Brody! Wait!” Her mother shot up from her spot, spilling her tea in the process. 

“I’ll be sure to send you more letters.” With that Brody left, storming outside and making it out the door before bursting into tears. Mitch was right behind her, holding her arm comfortingly. Brody looked up at her husband as she wiped away tears. “I’m sorry, Mitch. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but...” she took a shaky breath.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Mitch put a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it. “Sorry that it went so shitty.” 

“No, it’s…” Brody paused, frustration and sadness twisting in her stomach. “I just want her to like you. I wanted her to see that I’ve made a life for myself that I’m proud of.” 

Mitch gave a sympathetic smile and was about to speak reassuring words when a familiar voice caused the couple to freeze. 

“No! No! No! That’s unacceptable!” the warden huffed as he walked; two guards followed him on either side. Brody felt nauseous as her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Her father wasn’t supposed to be in town. 

“Come on, let’s get the fuck out of-” Mitch was cut off when the warden let out a loud gasp. 

“Wardy!” His eyes widened in recognition before pointing towards them. 

“Oh fuck.” Mitch whispered before grabbing her hand. “We need to leave.” Brody quickly followed his lead as they weaved through the alleyways towards the ship. 

Brody’s father's voice rang out behind them as they ran. “Don’t just stand there! Bring my daughter back and get me those pirates!” 

Brody’s throat felt dry as they drew closer to the ship, her legs burning. 

“Louis! Get the ship ready - we gotta fucking leave!” Mitch yelled as he placed his arms round his wife’s hips and helped Brody onto the ship. 

Louis’ face fell in panic before he turned to the rest of the crew. “Get ready to set sail!” 

The crew quickly went to work. Violet swung down and helped Clementine and Ruby pull up the anchor while Omar and Aasim worked with the youngest pirates to prepare the rest of the ship to be in tiptop shape for sailing.

“Haul ass! Haul ass! Haul ass!” Louis yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth before joining in to help his crew get ready to leave. The ship drifted off as the warden stood on the docks, his guards barely missing tumbling over the ledge of the wooden dock. 

“Wardy! Come back here!” His eyes suddenly widened when he looked at Mitch. “You’re the scum from the cell!” he spat with loathing. “You hooligan, get your grimy hands off my daughter!”

Brody felt her anger bubble over. A deep frown overtook her lips as she stared at her father. She wouldn’t be able to change his mind; her parents would never truly approve of her life. Each step of the way she had tried and each time they had fallen short. She was tired of it. The auburn pirate wanted a way to get back at her father.

“Hey, Father! Look at this!” Brody grabbed Mitch’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Her father yelled in disapproval as his face grew red with anger, but there was nothing he could do to stop her. Ol’ Kickass was already pulling out of the port.

Brody gave a cocky smile as she watched her father’s reaction. It soon disappeared though once the ship was far enough away for him to fade out of sight. The realization of what she had just done hit her and her face grew bright red. “I can’t believe I did that!”

“Holy shit! Mitch mumbled, a goofy smile on his face. “That was so fucking hot.” 

Brody looked over at her husband with a playful smile as she nudged his shoulder. Mitch laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You really are one of a kind, Brodes.” His teasing smile turned to one of pure adoration as he lifted up a hand and brushed back her hair. “You’re stuck with me till the end. Come hell or highwater, whatever shit life throws at us, we’ll get through it. As long as we’re together we're invincible!”

“Yeah, together,” Brody leaned into her husband’s touch as she placed her hand on top of his. The two stared deeply into each other’s eyes before they were pulled away by the sound of their crew. All of them had gathered around, talking over each other and asking to hear how the day had gone. Mitch and Brody shared one more glance before they began to share details of the less than ideal but certainly memorable reunion.


End file.
